


Ivory By Candlelight

by werewolfsaz



Series: Colours of Love [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And Alec likes it, Artist Alec, CEO magnus, First Dates, Girls sorting their idiot friends and relatives, Italian Food, M/M, Magnus speaks Italian, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: "Do I even what to know what has caused this meltdown?" she asked, clearing a space on the end of the bed to sit carefully. Magnus waved his hands around the room, a wordless expression of his feelings before slumping down, tugging at his hair distractedly."I can't decide what to wear," he admitted sheepishly. "Everything seems too severe or too flamboyant. I think I have lost all my fashion sense in the face of Alexander's perfection."Cat sighed theatrically before grinning as she looked around again."Don't start waxing poetic at me. Come on, I know exactly what to put you in."





	Ivory By Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zoe1331](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe1331/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hello hello. Sorry, it has taken me so long to update this. Life has been mad and I lost my muse for a few days.  
> Anywho, it's back now and this is the fluffy piece it has given me. I hope you enjoy it and are looking forward to the next part which, I PROMISE, will be more smutty.  
> Feel free to leave kudos and/or a comment, I love them, they make the writing worth it.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Oh, and the translation for the Italian is:  
> Yes, ma'am, it was the most delicious thing I have ever tasted. It was as beautiful as you.

Catarina Loss elbowed open the door to her friend and boss' apartment, whispering into the phone glued to her ear. She glanced around the large lounge, eyes going wide at the mess. It looked like a tornado had picked up all the clothes in Magnus' admittedly extensive closet and thrown them all over the apartment.  
"I will have to call you right back," she murmured into the phone. "I think there is some drama happening on my end. Text me the address of the restaurant so I can make sure he doesn't go over the top. Yeah... Okay... Bye.”  
"Cat?"  
Slipping the phone into her back pocket, Cat hurried across the room to where Magnus' distraught voice had drifted from. The bedroom was even worse than the lounge, the sartorial hurricane having clearly started here. Magnus, dishevelled and frustrated, sat in the middle of the room, glaring at his clothes as if they had offended him. Cat had to stifle a laugh as she picked her way in, careful of silk pants and leather vests, ridiculously expensive pieces crumpled up with more reasonably priced items.

"Do I even what to know what has caused this meltdown?" she asked, clearing a space on the end of the bed to sit carefully. Magnus waved his hands around the room, a wordless expression of his feelings before slumping down, tugging at his hair distractedly.  
"I can't decide what to wear," he admitted sheepishly. "Everything seems too severe or too flamboyant. I think I have lost all my fashion sense in the face of Alexander's perfection."  
Cat sighed theatrically before grinning as she looked around again.  
"Don't start waxing poetic at me. Come on, I know exactly what to put you in."

**  
"Why is everything I own so dull?" Alec wailed, flinging another shirt behind him, glowering at the few remaining articles despairingly.  
"Whoa! Careful with the combat couture," Izzy warned, snatching the flying material out of the air and shaking it out to examine before folding it carefully and placing it on the bed. "What's got you all growly?"  
"All my clothes are either covered in paint or just too... Boring!" He slapped his hand against the door, nerves getting the better of him for a minute. "You saw him, Iz, he looked so different, so amazing. I can't let him down by wearing something paint splattered or faded!”

Izzy rolled her eyes, smiling fondly at her brother even as she pushed him out of the way to rifle through his pathetically limited wardrobe.  
"You should have gone shopping today and found yourself something new to wear," she half scolded.  
"I was working," Alec protested. "I couldn't just run off..."  
"Lucky for you then that you have a sister with connections and your exact measurements. Bag outside the bathroom door. Go shower and, I cannot emphasise this enough, put on everything in that bag. I’ll wait.”

**

The restaurant was a small one, just a little Italian place that Alec had found by complete accident He had fallen in love with it the minute he’d stumbled inside, all in disarray and flustered. The sweet old couple that owned the place had rushed to help him with his armload of supplies, insisting on giving him a drink and some small pastry that was light and incredibly delicious. Their kindness had touch Alec that day, as had the tastiness of their food. He took his family there, asked Izzy to recommend it to her friends, had even urged Jace to take his girlfriend, Clary, there for their anniversary. And now he was going to take Magnus there for their first date.

He sat at the table by the window, anxiously tugging at his new shirt’s forest green sleeves, rubbing his sweating palms on his brand-new black jeans. He was early, he knew that, but that didn’t stop the fear that Magnus wouldn’t show up, welling inside him and threatening to overwhelm him.  
“Alexander.”  
Sucking in a surprised breath, jolted from his racing thoughts, Alec looked up into Magnus’ meltingly warm eyes. The CEO was wearing dark grey half boots, his long, powerful legs were wrapped in darkest wine-coloured silken trousers and a deep, garnet red shirt covered his broad shoulders under a black brocade waistcoat. His eyes were lined with black and his hair, a few strands now tinted ruby red, had been teased into artful spikes.

“Grfh…” Alec managed, blushing suddenly as he snapped his mouth closed, lurching to his feet in ungainly haste. “Hi!”  
“Hello,” Magnus grinned back, eyes sparkling with the knowledge of how he had affected the other man. “I hope I’m not late?”  
“Not at all, I was a little early,” Alec hastened to assure him, half reaching out to take his hand, maybe brush a kiss to his cheek then stilling, unsure. Magnus, seeing this and melting inwardly at the sweetness of it, took Alec’s strong hand in his own, lips brushing his cheek in a chaste greeting.  
“Thank goodness,” he smiled, seating himself across for the artist, quick eyes flickering around the restaurant interestedly. He took in the tasteful décor, the well-spaced tables covered in clean linen clothes, candles and a single flower in tiny vases.

“This place is just beautiful,” he murmured, looking up at Alec through his lashes. “I suppose the old saying that beauty draws beauty is proved true by you finding it.”  
The blush that roared over Alec’s face left him light-headed and dizzy, wide, doe-like eyes jumping up to stare at Magnus for a long moment as he tried to get his tongue to work.  
“It’s a beauty deserving of you then,” he managed to get out, snatching up his glass of water and downing half in one gulp. Magnus’ answering laugh was low and sweet, curling around Alec like a caress.  
“Thank you,” he replied, hand resting on the table, halfway between them, palm up as an invitation for Alec to take if he wanted to. Blotting his sweaty hand on his jeans again, Alec tentatively linked their fingers, skin tingling where it touched Magnus’.

“Alec! Ciao,” a bright, cheerful voice floated through the bubble around the pair, making them both look up into the kindly face of the old man that owned the place. Alec smiled back, accepting the menu handed to him with murmured thanks. Magnus rattled off something in Italian, making the owner smile and chuckle, waving a hand toward the door. He excused himself, leaving the pair to look at their menus.  
“You speak Italian?” Alec asked, a little breathless. Hearing the words flow from Magnus’ lips so effortlessly had been… Strangely alluring.  
“I do indeed,” the other man replied with a smile. “And Chinese, Japanese, Korean, French, Spanish… I know a little in German too but not very much,” Magnus shrugged, self-conscious in a way he had never been before. “I moved around a lot as a kid and I travel for work. It’s good to pick these things up.”  
“That’s amazing,” Alec enthused, tightening his grip on the other’s hand ever so slightly. “I think it’s… Pretty hot, that you can speak so many languages.”

Magnus blinked, surprised and delighted by the artist’s open admiration. He lifted their joined hands, soft lips gliding across the other’s knuckles, unable to miss the pinking of Alec’s sculpted cheeks.  
“Well, this menu is impressive,” the CEO commented, eyes dropping to give the other man a moment to compose himself. “What would you recommend, Alexander?”  
Caught off guard, Alec floundered for a minute, staring at the menu blindly.  
“Bellissima!” an older woman called, rushing across the restaurant to enfold Alec in a warm hug. “You didn’t tell me you would be bringing someone special tonight,” she gushed, eyes flashing over Magnus who smiled charmingly at her.  
“Nona,” Alec replied, smiling sweetly, one long arm curving around her shoulders. “I… Don’t know what came over me, not telling you.” He introduced her to Magnus as Nona Kay, the wife of the owner.  
“You both must try my special meal,” she exclaimed, excitedly. “Give me those menus, none of that boring food for you tonight! You stay right there, I’ll be back.”

Alec watched the little woman bustle back off to the kitchen, shouting to her husband in fast-paced Italian, before turning back to Magnus with a sheepish smile.  
“Well, I guess that takes care of ordering.”  
“They are very fond of you here,” Magnus noted, idly tracing a circle with his thumb of the back of Alec’s hand. “You must tell me that story.”  
With much stuttering, laughter and tender smiles, Alec recounted the story to the other man, delighting in each laugh he elicited from him. The food, when it was brought to them by the beaming Nona, was exquisite and Magnus was sure to tell Alec so, thanking him repeatedly for bringing him to this little treasure trove. They laughed and talked as they ate, eyes lingering a little longer each time they met over the flickering candles. 

“It was good, yes?” Nona asked as the plates were whisked away, wrinkled face beaming happily at them. Alec took her hand, smiling his gentle, warm tilt of lips.  
“It was divine,” he assured her. “You are the best cook in all of New York.”  
“Sì, signora, è stata la cosa più deliziosa che abbia mai assaggiato. Era bello come te,” Magnus complimented her, standing to take her other hand and kiss it gently. Nona stared at him in astonishment then blushed girlishly, covering her face with her apron and giggling.  
“You are a flirt,” she scolded, still laughing. “Now you sit down. I have my special tiramisu for dessert.”  
Magnus seated himself again with a grin as he caught Alec’s wide eyes. He picked up his wine glass, swirling the ruby liquid languidly.  
“You told me that you thought it was hot I could speak other languages,” he murmured, voice syrupy as he shot a molten look at the artist. “I just had to make sure you hadn’t cooled to me too much.”

For his part, Alec thought he was going to burst into flames right there in the restaurant. Hearing Magnus speak was enough to make him want to throw himself at the man and kiss him until they both passed out from lack of oxygen. Hearing that voice, deep and smooth, speaking other languages…  
“I think I’m a bit too warm now,” he managed to get out, gulping the last of his wine hurriedly, tugging at the collar of his shirt. Magnus dropped his eyes, sipping his wine sedately.  
“Hmm… We can’t have that. Perhaps, after the dessert I’m sure the delightful Nona will bring in a moment, we could go for a walk? To help you cool off, I mean.”  
Alec was about to say, screw that, come back to my place and take me, when Nona bustled back up with two plates of tiramisu. She waited, expectantly, as they took the first mouthfuls, both groaning at the rich, creamy taste, heaping compliments on her again. 

They ate in comfortable silence for a while, just the occasional hum of gastric enjoyment disturbing the air. Magnus had to finally push his plate away with a rueful laugh, hands resting on his stomach with a groan.  
“Nona has officially killed me,” he chuckled, rubbing his aching belly. “I may never need to eat again.”  
Alec laughed too, also pushing his mostly empty plate away, gingerly patting his own groaning stomach.  
"Nona likes to see people well fed,” he replied, watching Magnus through his lashes. “It gives her pleasure I think.”  
“She must be ecstatic by now.”  
Magnus let his eyes roam over Alec’s relaxed face, admiring the way he was changed into an ivory carving by the candlelight, eyes glowing like liquid bronze touched with jade. Magnus couldn’t stop looking at the curve of his lips, remembering how they felt against his own, how that tall, lean, powerful body had felt pressed against him as they had kissed ravenously in Alec’s apartment.  
“….If you’re ready, of course.”  
Magnus blinked, startled out of his thoughts, jerking his attention back to what Alec was saying. He apologised and asked the artist to repeat what he had said.  
“I asked if you wanted to take that walk now,” Alec repeated, his entire body thrumming with the heat of Magnus’ stare.  
“An excellent idea. Let’s say goodbye to our wonderful hosts.”

It took them a long time, and many promises to return soon, to escape from the little restaurant. They finally managed to flee out the door, stumbling a little and laughing, as they started to walk down the street.  
“I think, the next time we go there, I’ll have to make sure I don’t eat lunch first,” Magnus sighed happily. He held his hand out to Alec, pink lips curled in an inviting smile. Ignoring the flush he knew would be racing over his face even now, Alec took the offered hand, thrilling at the strength he felt in the long fingers entwined with his own.  
“You want to go there again? With me?” Alec asked quietly, his ingrained shyness rearing again. Magnus tugged on their joined hands, pulling the artist to a stop. He reached up, cupping the other man’s cheek in his palm, gazing into Alec’s changeable eyes intently.  
“Alexander, nothing in the world would make me happier than to go there with you again. Or anywhere else you might want to go. I like you very much. I enjoy your company, I love your art, I adore listening to you talk about your work. I would be happy to sit silently in your apartment while you worked, just to be with you.”

Alec swallowed, overwhelmed by the honesty he saw radiating back at him in Magnus’ molten chocolate eyes. He rested his hand on top of the one caressing his cheek, thumb stroking the heated flesh.  
“I’ve never met someone like you before,” he murmured, hesitant with nerves. “I’ve never really… Done the dating thing before. But… I want to do it with you.”  
Magnus raised an eyebrow, lips twitching as he tried not to laugh. Alec frowned then realised what he’d said. He began stuttering madly, horrified by the unintentional words.  
“No! I mean… Eventually, sure I want to do… that, with you but I meant… I want to do that whole dating thing with you. Dinners and movies and visiting places and…”  
Magnus leaned in, his lips pressing to Alec’s and stifling his words. The kiss was gentle, just reassurance that Magnus understood, that he knew what Alec was trying to say, that he hadn’t taken it the wrong way.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea, Alexander,” Magnus breathed against the plush lips under his own. “Did you have plans for tomorrow?”  
“Actually, I’m supposed to be doing the first sketch of this big CEO,” was Alec’s reply with a grin that was relieved and teasing at the same time. Magnus laughed a bright, joyous sound in the late evening air, a sound that made those around them look around to see who was laughing.  
“Well, I wouldn’t dream of interfering with your work. Perhaps I could just sit quietly while you work?”  
“That sounds perfect,” Alec grinned back, loving the rumble of Magnus’ laugh. And, if they spent a long time saying goodnight an hour later at Alec’s apartment, both of them with kiss-bruised lips, mussed hair and elevated heart rates, it was no-one else’s business.


End file.
